elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tendi
|} Tendi ist eine junge Asiatische Elefantenkuh im ukrainischen Zoo von Charkow. Sie wurde am 19.07.1998 im Zoo Odessa als Tochter des dortigen Elefantenpaares Tarun+ (gestorben 2008) und Vendi geboren, die 1982 aus dem Zoo Dvůr Králové dorthin gekommen waren. Tarun und Vendi haben gemeinsam drei Kinder, neben Tendi (der Name setzt sich zusammen aus den Namen ihrer Eltern) noch den kleinen Bullen Fantik, geboren 1992, im Alter von drei Jahren an einen Circus abgegeben, und den Bullen Duke+ (Djuka), der 2004 geboren wurde und schon 2005 mit höchstens einem Jahr(!) ebenfalls an einen Zirkus abgegeben wurdeDuke at Unknown, auf www.elephant.se. Während Fantik mit der Flasche aufgezogen wurde, nahm Vendi ihre Tochter Tendi gut an und schützte sie auch vor den Pflegern. Wie ihre Brüder musste auch Tendi bereits mit zwei Jahren am 07.10.2000 den Zoo verlassen und in den Zoo Kharkiv reisen. Im Jahre 2002 erhielt sie dann dort Gesellschaft von dem fast gleichaltrigen kleinen Bullen Aung Naing Lay, der aus dem Zoo Emmen kam, ein Sohn des Zuchtbullen Naing Thein und der jetzt im englischen Zoo Woburn lebenden Kuh Yu Zin. Mit ihm freundete sie sich nach Angaben des Kharkiver Zoodirektors an und wurde im Laufe der Jahre ruhiger, nachdem sie längere Zeit Angst hatte, alleine zu schlafen. Inzwischen sind beide Elefanten auch so weit, dass eine Zucht ins Auge gefasst wird. Tendi und Aung Naing werden aber nur morgens und abends zusammengelassen, um den Zoobesuchern die Deckakte nicht zuzumutenЕдинственная в Украине семейная пара слонов пытается стать родителями, auf atn.kharkov.ua. Seit dem Tod ihres Vaters Tarun in Odessa 2008 sind Tendi und Aung Naing Lay das einzige Elefantenpaar in der Ukraine. Schon seit längerer Zeit wird auch eine Gefährtin für Tendi gesucht, was sich allerdings wegen des Mangels an Elefantenkühen in Europa und der strengen Ausfuhrbestimmungen in den Heimatländern des Asiatischen Elefanten als schwierig erweistElefantin Tendi lernt Mundharmonika spielen, mit Link zur Originalmeldung, auf www.zoopresseschau.info vom 24.07.2008. Für die Zeit der Renovierung des Elefantenhauses ab Mitte April 2011 hatte sich der ukrainische Parlamentsabgeordnete Aleksandr Feldman bereit erklärt, Tendi auf sein Privatgrundstück zu holen. Seine Stiftung hatte Tendi 2000 dem Zoo Odessa für den Zoo in Kharkiv gekauft. Die Unterbringung von Aung Naing Lay war noch offen. Die Hinterbeine von Tendi haben eine etwas ungewöhnliche x-Bein Stellung, es soll sich dabei nach Angaben des Zoo um Arthritis handeln. Nachdem ab 2012 eine Trächtigkeit von Tendi nach mehrfachem Decken durch Aung Naing Lay vermutet worden war, hat sich doch bis Ende 2014 kein Elefantennachwuchs im Zoo Charkiw eingestellt. Daher wird dort eine Krankheit bei Tendi vermutet, die eine Trächtigkeit verhindert, also möglicherweise eine Erkrankung der Fortpflanzungsorgane. Allgemeine Untersuchungen hatten bislang keine Krankheiten erkennen lassen, und die Nutzung von Ultraschall bei Elefanten ist anscheinend in Charkiw nicht möglich, da es solche Geräte nur in den USA gibt. Neben der Beobachtung der Temperatur bei Tendi wird inzwischen auf eine Diät geachtet. Im Januar 2015 untersuchte der Tierarzt Tendi mehrfach, denn es wurden Darmprobleme vermutet auch trank sie nach Vermutung der Tierpfleger viel zu wenig. Am 22.01.2015 stieß Tendi mit ihrem Kopf den rechten Arm des Senior-Pflegers, der sie seit über 15 Jahren betreute, gegen das Stahlrohrgatter, so dass im Gefolge dieser Verletzung, offener Splitterbruch verbunden mit hohem Blutverlust, der Arm des Pflegers oberhalb des Ellenbogens amputiert werden musste. Nach diesem schwerwiegenden Vorfall ist anscheinend vorgesehen, Tendi im geschützten Kontakt zu halten, wie er bereits bei Aung Naing Lay praktiziert wird. Tendis Verhalten wird mit Hormonstörungen erklärt. Weblinks *Слониха Тенди учится играть на губной гармошке, auf www.vecherniy.kharkiv.ua. *Fotos von Tendi auf www.asianelephant.net. *Die Charkower Elefantin Tendi ist neun Jahre alt, auf www.zoopresseschau.info. *Фельдман заберет слониху Тенди к себе домой, Bericht zur Aufnahme Tendi bei dem Abgeordneten Feldman auf kharkov.comments.ua. *У харьковской слонихи Тенди подозревают онкологию, Bericht über die nicht eingetretene Trächtigkeit von Tendi und die Überlegungen zu einer möglichen Erkrankung auf kp.ua. *Сотрудник харьковского зоопарка, оставшийся без руки, постоянно звонит слонихе Тенди, Artikel über den Unfall mit einem Pfleger auf kp.ua *Elephant handler has his arm amputated after being crushed by raging animal when it charged him at Ukrainian zoo, weiterer Artikel zum Vorfall auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *Жестокость харьковской слонихи объяснили гормональным сбоем, Bericht zu den Folgen des Unfalls auf fresh-news.org. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Ukraine Kategorie:Zoo Odessa Kategorie:Zoo Kharkiv Kategorie:Zoogeburt